


Snow

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: I was inspired with this one by a fan who drew a picture of the Resembool trio in the snow.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 3





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired with this one by a fan who drew a picture of the Resembool trio in the snow.

It was snowing in Resembool. Al had missed snow, how cold and wet it felt on his skin. It never snowed much in Resembool, except for one year when he'd been around 4. His mother was still alive at the time. Him, brother, and Winry had all built a big snowman and had a huge snowball fight. Naturally, him and brother ganged up on Winry and she chased Ed away angrily after he stuck snow down her jacket. He missed those times, and he wanted to relive them. He was 16 and too old to play in the snow Ed had pointed him. However, Al was able to convince both his brother and Winry to have a snowball fight with him. Not even his killjoy brother could say no to his childish enthusiasm.

"Ahh, Al!" He received a scathing glare from his brother after chucking the snowball.

"It's called a snowball fight for a reason, Brother!" Al teased, then smiled evilly. He knew how to get his brother to join. "Or are you afraid that your short legs won't be able to reach me?" He saw his brother twitch. It still irritated Ed when people made fun of his height but since he'd grown a bit, it took a little more effort. Winry appeared next to him and decided to join him.

"Maybe he wouldn't be so stunted if he would've drank his milk as a kid." Winry smirked. They both started to run away from the rampaging Edward.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICRO-SIZED HALF-PINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK? COME BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Ed exploded, while chasing the pair. He grabbed handfuls of snow and started angrily chucking them at the offense.

Al was laughing the entire time while running from his brother. He had missed these days so much. He ran out of breath and hid from his "loose cannon" brother behind a nearby tree. He saw that Winry had taken refuge about 100 yards from him, and that she was much closer to Ed than he was. He gave Winry a nod signaling for her to ambush his out-of-control brother who was throwing a thousand snowballs a minute. Normally, Al would've teamed up with his brother against Winry like old times, but Winry didn't have a wrench to throw at his head either. The pain of having that thing hurled at his head was something he wouldn't mind if he never experienced.

He hurled snowballs at his brother to distract him from the crouching engineer. He watched as Winry tackled his unsuspecting brother to the ground. She had him pinned to the ground within a few seconds, a record time, even for Winry.

Winry was holding onto Ed's wrists, one leg on either side of him, her face mere inches from his. Al snickered as he noticed her face turning red from the closeness. Ed went wide-eyed and his cheeks were flushed, but not from the cold. Winry, noticing that he wasn't struggling anymore, let her grip on his wrists slacken. She had won this round. She tentatively got off his brother and Ed sat up, a serious expression on his face. Al held his breath. Brother was up to something. Ed gave a sharp-toothed grin and shoved snow down the back of Winry's jacket. She jumped from the ground with the cold. He got up laughing maniacally and bolted off before she had time to clobber him.

Winry threw her wrench at the back of his head. He yelped and managed to barely duck it. She ran off after him.

" _ **EDWARD!**_ " she screamed fiercely. Al just sighed and shook his head, amused. Even with all they'd been through, some things never changed. Oh, how he had missed the snow.


End file.
